


January 24, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl began to smile as she found herself near a new stuffed animal on her bed.





	January 24, 2003

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl began to smile as she found herself near a new stuffed animal on her bed and Amos never revealed spending every last penny.

THE END


End file.
